


What She Didn't Know Then

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months later, Martha Jones comes to a realization. Or she accepts it. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Didn't Know Then

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: I wrote about eight versions of this, and this is the shortest draft. <br />Brevity really is my thing.  


* * *

It comes to her in a flash, months later.  
She doesn’t know why she didn’t realise it until now. 

_And spend the rest of my life with you?_

Jack knew. Her mum definitely had an idea. 

_We’re the only two left._

She just didn’t want to see it.  
But she didn’t see it, and it was so obvious her face feels hot and…

_Is he like your secret brother or something?_ she'd asked.

She runs a hand across her hair, places it over her mouth. Stupid. She’s so… 

_I guess you don’t know me so well._

Stupid.

_All those things we did?_

Of course.

_Regenerate!_

Martha Jones sits back in her chair, rests her hands on her knees and sighs softly.   
Well.  
And she thought she had bad taste in men.


End file.
